SasoDei- Dating The Devil
by AkatsukiRedCloud
Summary: When 19 year-old Deidara Iwa accidentally makes a deal with the devil, what will his reaction be when he realizes this "deal" would result in a lot more than he had expected? Rated M for lemons and language, SasoDei. One-shot. Be warned, this is my first ever lemon. Request for Kathlan315. Please review!


_**Request for Kathlan315- Sorry it took so long!^^ I had a really fun time writing this, by the way^^**_

_**I'm sorry if it's not what you expected, this is my first ever "real" lemon...So yeah. XD It's probably going to suck. This fic was originally SasoDei, but for you DeiSaso lovers, I've posted a version where Saso's uke^^ 3  
**_

_**Well, here it is anyway! I hope you enjoy, please review^^**_

* * *

_**Deidara's POV**_

"Excuse me, un...?" I called to the nurse in my hospital room. "Can you close the curtains please? The sun's hurting my eyes..."  
"I'm sorry, but the curtains are to be kept open from morning to night. Sunlight is good for you." The busty woman replied, pursing her lips in apology.  
"But it's hurting my eyes..." I muttered, squinting to add extra effect. The nurse sighed in reply, obviously considering closing the curtains for me.  
"...I'll bring your dinner to you now." She stated instead, quickly exiting the room.

I let out a light whimper, rolling over with my back to the window. All I wanted was for her to close the fucking curtains. Was that so hard to ask? All I wanted was to be able to get up and close the curtains for myself. I couldn't though, I would never be able to.

Since birth, my legs have been useless. At age 19, I am still unable to walk, due to inactivity in my leg muscles. The whole thing has affected my lifestyle drastically, making me unable to participate in the regular life of a 19 year-old male. My parents supported me as much as they could, and were a huge help to me. I'm incredibly lucky to still have them.

However, recently all of that changed. As a child, my inability to walk never really bothered me. I was homeschooled since young, so I didn't need to make friends. If I wanted to go outside, my mother would push me around town. If I wanted to have a bath, my mother would give me a bath. If I wanted to climb a tree, my father would pick me up and help me climb it. This all changed when I reached the tender age of 15. I felt embarrassed to have my parents wait on me hand and foot. I didn't want to be different, I wanted to be an independent teenager. I wanted to get a summer job, I wanted to go to parties, I wanted to loose my virginity.

I knew all of the above would be impossible for someone like me, and I began to hold grudges against everything, including my parents. Really, I didn't mean to, but everything just made me so angry. I just wanted to be normal. I refused to let my mother take me to the hairdressers, as I could do it _myself_. The result of that was me never bothering, thus making my blonde hair grow down my back. I refused to let anyone bathe me, which ended up with me always falling out of my chair, constantly becoming beaten and bruised.

By trying to be independent and only getting hurt as a result, my parents decided it was time to do something, and had me put in hospital. I've been in this hell hole for almost a year now, and would do anything to get out. Every Sunday, my carer would take me to the park, something I despised. I wanted to go _alone, _I didn't want to be pushed around like an object.

Letting out a grumble, I furrowed my eyebrows together, resting an arm over my head in attempt to shield the sun away. You would probably say I was overreacting, but in truth, I wasn't. The deadly rays were burning me to a fucking crisp!

"My, my, aren't you pathetic?"

I jumped at the sudden voice. Could it be the nurse? No...Maybe a doctor? Yes, that's it! A doctor. A rude, mean doctor. "U-Un...?" I frowned, using my arms to sit myself up.

Not a doctor.

My eyes were greeted with a smiling red-head. He was rather short, but not a child. I'd say he was around 15, with beautiful petite features and silky crimson hair. His skin was smooth-looking, almost as if he was one of those airbrushed models in a magazine, and his eyes were an attractive caramel colour, complimented by long, thick eyelashes.

He was wearing a pair of tight, leather trousers, along with a pair of knee-high military boots. A lacy black, button-up shirt and a tight black blazer went with the outfit nicely, along with a white ribbon wrapped around the collar of the shirt. This kid was a major goth. No doubt he had snuck into the hospital, only to laugh at the ill patients.

"W-Who the hell are you...?" I blinked, shifting as the red-head stood beside the bed with a soft smirk.  
"Well..." He pondered, placing a hand on his hip. "I guess I can be whoever you wish me to be." I scowled at that, wanting a straight answer.  
"You know what I mean, un. Are you lost? There's a bathroom down the corridor on your left. And on your right there's a reception desk...".  
"Deidara, I'm not lost."

The boy was staring to freak me out slightly, and I was tempted to press the buzzer. Surely the nurse should have shown up by now, like she had said? "How do you know my name?" I implied, raising a confused eyebrow.  
"I know everyone's names." Was the red-head's simply reply, as he sat himself on the side of the bed, shifting onto my legs.  
"G-Get off!" I scowled, attempting to push the smaller boy away, who just chuckled in reply.  
"Oh, come on. It's not like you can feel them anyway." He mused, poking my foot. "If anything, you'd be better off without these useless limbs."

Gritting my teeth, I pondered whether to punch the red-head or not. Though with him being able to walk, he had a much better advantage. "Oh, child..." The boy continued, curling his slender fingers around my chin. "Don't look at me like that. We've only just met."  
"You're a sick, sick person..." I whispered, staring into the boy's teasing eyes.  
"Ah, them I'm doing my job correctly. Be sure to leave a review on my website."  
"What, un...?"

Instead of replying, the red-head let out a howl of laughter, throwing his head back like he had just heard the funniest joke to ever be told. I frowned even more at that, becoming more and more freaked out as each painful second went by.

"I'm the devil, dear." The red-head smiled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye with a grin.  
"Yeah, and I'm Santa." I growled, barring my teeth. "Who are you really?"  
"Oh?" The boy smirked. "You dare doubt my words?"  
"Like hell, un."

Just as he was about to open his mouth to reply again, the boy let out yet another fit of laughter, throwing his head back. It was rather scary how far it went back, I'm sure his throat was sticking out as he did so. "T-That's funny!" He grinned between laughter. "B-Because I'm the devil! And h-hell...!"  
"Whoo, you got the fucking joke, un." I sweat-dropped, relaxing slightly. As long as he wasn't hurting me, the red-head's company was a nice change to my usual life of sitting in a plain hospital room all day.

"So, "Mr. Devil", un." I began with a light smirk. "Why are you here?"  
Blinking, the red-head quickly lost his grin, quickly composing himself. "Well. I'm here to offer you a proposal."  
"And that is...?"

"I would like to grant you the ability to walk, Deidara."

"...What are you, some kind of mad scientist?" I seethed. "A trippy operation in exchange for my kidney or something, right?"  
"Tempting, but no." The red-head smiled in reply. "My deals are the truth. I would like to grant you the ability to walk."  
"...Get out." I grumbled, laying down. I've had a number of people ask me to take part in their sick experiments, in exchange for money, or like before, organs.  
"Stand up." Was the boy's simply reply.  
"I can't." I snapped.  
"Just try. I'll never leave if you don't try."

"...Fine, un."

I sat up, watching the red-head remove himself from my legs. "Swing your legs around to the side of the bed." He demanded with a smile.

What happened after that shocked me to no end. My legs were moving. I was _able to move _my legs! On my own! With no help from anyone! It was one of the strangest feelings I had ever experienced. I stared at my thighs with wide eyes, brushing my hands over them.  
"Strange, huh?" The red-head smiled, sitting next to me. All I could do was nod, still unable to believe what was occurring. Was this all just a dream? Most likely. "Now try and stand." The boy continued, standing up himself.

Shakily, I somehow managed to stand, wobbling around. The red-head let out a light chuckle, holding my hands to support me. "You're doing well." He smiled, leading me to the center of the room. "Really well."  
"H-How did you do this, un...?" I asked, a mixture of joy and confusion in my voice.  
"I told you; I'm the devil." Was the red-head simply reply, complimented with a sweet smile.

Despite how utterly ridiculous that sounded, It was possible that the red-head w_as _possibly the devil. There was no other explanation to how the hell he had suddenly granted me the ability to _walk_. That shit just doesn't happen naturally.

"R-Right..." I replied, pursing my lips. So, if this person was the devil, then shouldn't he have horns? Or at least look slightly demonic. It seems the devil was just a midget in black. Heh.  
"I suppose I'm not exactly what you expected." The red-head stated with a smirk. I nodded in reply, still shocked about the whole thing.  
"...If you're the devil, then why are you so nice, un?" I frowned.  
"Nice?" The boy purred. "How lovely of you to say so, Deidara!"

I chuckled nervously, staring at our hands which were still connected. For "The devil", the boy's hands were rather warm and soft. If I was going to really believe the boy, then he would have to do something else. "Excuse me?" I smiled, earning another soft look from the red-head. "What you've done is amazing, but I'm still not completely convinced, un."  
"Ah." He mused. "I've had that a lot."

I watched the boy look around the room, still holding my hands. He was muttering to himself, but smiled when he spotted the plain curtains. My jaw almost dropped to the floor as the curtains quickly closed, showering the room in a dim atmosphere. "H-How did you do that, un?" I exclaimed.  
"I told you, I'm the devil." The red-head replied.  
"...W-Well, yeah..." I chuckled, biting my lip. "What should I call you...?"  
"Hmm..." The boy pondered, squinting slightly. "...Sasori."

Sasori? That was a weird name. Though not as weird as "Devil", so I didn't bother asking any questions.

"Now, Deidara." Sasori smiled. "I believe it's time for you to repay me for your wish." My wish? Repay? I paled at the thought, now staring at the boy with wide eyes.  
"R-Repay...? Un...?" I stuttered, my grip on the red-head's hands loosening slightly.  
"Of course." Was his reply. "You don't think I did it out of the kindness of my heart, did you? This is my job, y'know."

I was completely lost for words. What did the red-head want in exchange? My soul?

"W-What do you want then...?" I frowned, biting the inside of my cheek in fear.  
"I want you to keep me some company." Sasori mused, leaning forward slightly. "Is that a problem?"  
"W-Well...What do you mean by that...?" I asked with a frown.  
"Come to hell with me!" The red-head grinned. "You'll have a great time!"

I paled even more at that, unsure what to stay. Being able to walk, it was such a brilliant thing! I was finally able to do what I want, when I want! But did I really want to go to hell? What if it was some kind of sick trick, and I would be trapped there forever? I didn't want to imagine what the consequences of that would be. Hell, or being a cripple again.

"...I'll do it, un."  
"Of course you will!"

* * *

"H-How the fuck did we get here?"

Seconds ago, I was in my dull hospital room. Now, I was somewhere else.

The room was medium-sized, but furnished like a palace. The walls were a deep mulberry colour, littered with gothic-styled mirrors and black and white photos of landscapes. A huge four-post king-sized bed was positioned against the middle of the wall, covered in dark fur pillows and satin sheets which matched the walls. A large, black chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, coating the room in a dim light. To compliment the chandelier stood four tall black lamps in each corner of the room, which also added a dim light. Scattered around the room where numerous candles, all of different shapes, colours and sizes, all lit up.

The room was decorated with other things, such as a black fur rug over the deep oak flooring, and a large mahogany chest by the door. There was also a huge oak wardrobe which was positioned on the opposite wall of the bed, along with a matching dressing table. What really caught my attention, though, was the beautiful gothic fireplace by the bed.

All in all, the room was breathtaking.

"Welcome to my office." Sasori smiled, making his way over towards the luxurious bed. It was at that moment that I noticed the room completely lacked a door.  
"U-Um...Where's the door...?" I asked, scanning the room for some sort of hatch.  
"I don't need a door." The red-head replied, spreading himself out on the bed. He looked rather beautiful like that, tiny on the huge bed. "Lay with me..." He mumbled, holding out a hand.

Blinking, I made my way over towards the comfortable-looking bed, sitting on the edge of it. "I said lay, please..." Sasori repeated, holding my hand. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I did what the red-head said, laying opposite him.

I closed my eyes as the boy ran his fingers through my hair with a smile, humming to himself. "This is nice." He commented, sitting up. I cracked an eye open as the red-head did this. If it was so nice, then why did he stop?

I let out a yelp as Sasori took a firm grip on my crotch, stroking my member between the fabric of my hospital gown. "W-What the he-  
"Shh..." The boy smiled, interrupting my protests. "Just let me do all the work..."

The feeling of the red-head touching me was so weird. In all my life, I had never done anything like this with anyone. Hell, I hadn't even had my first kiss yet. Within seconds, Sasori was literally on my lap, gently stroking my now hard length. I couldn't help but let out a loud, long moan as he wrapped his delicate fingers around my member with a smile. "We're going to have to remove this little gown, aren't we?" He mused, tugging at the thin material. I nodded between a moan, shaking slightly as the boy undid the back of the blue gown, taking it off with one swift tug.

So there I was, laying back, stark naked with a horny red-head between my knees, working on my hard length. "Getting excited so quickly, you dirty brat...!" The boy chuckled, pressing his thumb against the tip of my cock. "Say my name..."  
"S-Sasori, un!" I gasped, biting my lip. As I said the red-head's name, he squeezed my length with his small hands, letting out a dark chuckle. "Sasori!" I repeated, earning yet another lustful squeeze. "A-Again, Sasori!"  
"Now, now..." He grinned, removing his hands completely. "Don't be greedy. We've got eternity to do this." Eternity, huh?

Just as I thought the boy was about to leave my manhood alone, I was greeted with his tongue resting on the very tip. It was at that moment that I actually decided to watch the red-head work on me. With a sexy smirk, there was the boy, lapping at the head of my aching cock with his small, pink tongue. "S-Sasori, un!" I grinned, throwing my head back. The red-head purred in reply, taking the whole tip into his mouth. "M-More...!" I gasped, using my arms to sit myself up, staring at the red-head with hazed eyes.

With one swift move, the red-head pushed his head down, taking my whole length into his mouth, deep-throating me. I closed my eyes tightly as he began to bob his head up and down, sucking harshly at the tender skin. This sensation felt so amazing, like no other feeling I had ever experienced! Sasori hummed, holding lips down to the base of my cock, sending sensual vibrations through me. I couldn't hold this amazing feeling in any longer, and with one long moan, I released long and hard into the boy's mouth.

With a short whimper, I watched the boy remove his mouth from my satisfied member, staring at me with a lazy smile. I blushed as a trail of cum dripped down the side of his small, pink mouth, quickly being licked away. My eyes widened as the boy let out one last chuckle, before swallowing all of it at once.

"Well, not that you've been satisfied..." The boy began, leaning forward with a smirk. "I think it's time for us _both _to experience some real pleasure, don't you agree?" I nodded in reply, blinking as the boy moved his face closer towards mine. "Close your eyes..." He whispered, edging closer. As I did so, I immediately felt something soft against my lips. I let out a short gasp, opening my eyes slightly, only to notice that it was the red-head kissing me. Slowly, I closed my eyes, beginning to kiss back. Gently, the red-head bit my bottom lip, tugging at it with his pearly teeth. I let out a short moan, which was enough time for the boy to slip his tongue into my mouth, tasting me. Sasori's mouth was salty, which was most likely the result of my cum, but still appealing, and over time I found myself kissing back.

After a few minutes, the red-head pulled away, laying over me. I stared into the boy's caramel eyes with a lustful aura, wanting more from him. What was I doing? Why was I feeling like this towards the red-head? He was just so damn irresistable, I couldn't help myself.

"I suppose I should strip~" Sasori grinned, slipping off his blazer and sitting up on my hips. I smiled up at the boy, watching him unbutton the top of his shirt, before taking the whole thing off. Like his appearance, the boy's body was child-like, and lacked muscle. Though it was strangely attractive, different to what you would expect from someone so experienced. "Do you like seeing me like this, brat?" The red-head purred, popping the button of his trousers, sliding them down so his hip bones were fully visible. I nodded, bucking my hips due to pure instinct. The boy looked so fucking sexy like that, especially under the dim light of the chandelier.

Kneeling, the boy pulled down his trousers and underwear, exposing his hard member. I smiled at that, watching him remove his clothing completely, sitting back down on my hips, completely naked. "I'm going to show you a great time, I promise..." He whispered, bending down to place a light kiss on the corner of my mouth. My lips curled into a smile, and I placed my hands on the boy's hips, ready to flip us.

"W-What are you doing...?" Sasori frowned, placing his hands over mine.  
"Flipping us, un...? It would be awkward otherwise, unless you're planning to...Ride me." I blushed, staring at the boy with hopeful eyes, earning a scowl from him.  
"I'm topping." He seethed.  
"B-But...!" I protested, sitting up. The red-head quickly pushed me back down with a scowl.  
"Listen, brat. It's your first time. There is no way in hell I'm going to let _you _fuck _me._" Sasori snapped, bucking his hips.  
"Fine!" I growled, huffing. No way in hell? Then I would just have to fuck the boy upstairs.

Suddenly changing the atmosphere, the red-head bent down again, locking our lips together as he stroked my semi-hard member. Within seconds, the length was hard again. Sasori smiled, rubbing his soft stomach against the flesh as he moved himself backwards slightly, holding a single digit against my entrance. "Ready?" He smiled, jabbing his finger against the sensitive skin.  
"Be careful!" I winced, letting out a short cry as the boy slammed his whole finger inside of me. "S-Sasori, un!" I practically screamed, a wave of pain flushing over my body. "T-Too much!"  
"It's just a finger, brat~ Now call me Danna~" He grinned beginning to move his finger slowly.  
"D-Danna..." I whispered, clenching my eyes shut as the pain refused to fade away. "I-It hurts..."  
"You'll like it soon, I promise..." He chuckled, kissing a tear away from the corner of my eye. I whimpered as he began pushing the finger in and out of me, before suddenly adding a second digit, stretching me more.

I let out a loud cry, gripping the sheets. "D-Danna, it hurts! It hurts!"  
The red-head hissed in reply, quickly pumping the two digits. Over time, the pain began to change, and even turned into pleasure.

"Nn...Nnn~" I gasped, opening my mouth slightly. "D-Danna..."  
"You love it, don't you?" The red-head giggled, adding a third finger. With that, I let out a lustful cry of pleasure, bucking my hips upwards.  
"I-I love it, un! I love it!" I confessed, my face going as red as the boy's hair.  
"I knew you would, silly..."

Cracking my eyes open, I let out a quiet noise as Sasori pulled his fingers out of me, licking them with a smile. "You taste amazing, brat..." He mused, stroking my stomach with his other hand.  
"T-Thank you, un..." I frowned, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead.

"I think you're prepared now, don't you agree?" Sasori announced, stroking his length in front of me. I watched the boy's hands, nodding slowly. "Good." He replied, holding his fingers to my mouth. "Suck, please."

Frowning, I took the digits into my mouth, making sure to coat them in saliva. Sasori grinned, watching me do so, and when he was satisfied he removed the digits, quickly coating my entrance in the saliva. "Now that's what I call DIY lube." The red-head grinned, observing his handiwork. I flushed, pouting at that remark.  
"J-Just do me, un..." I pouted, spreading my legs even more for the boy.

Chuckling, the red-head pressed our bodies together with a smile, kissing me deeply. Moaning into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around the red-head's neck, bucking my hips once or twice. "Don't be so eager!" Sasori laughed, positioning himself at my puckered entrance.  
"Make me feel good..." I whispered, staring into his large eyes. The red-head nodded, slowly pushing himself inside of me. Thankfully, I had been prepared for the sensation, and no longer felt pain. Instead, I was overcome by a wave of passion and lust, wanting more.

I closed my eyes as Sasori let out a short moan, pushing himself further inside of me so he was about half-way there. "Sasori-no-Danna..." I moaned, stroking the boy's soft hair. Grinning against my neck, the boy nuzzled his porcelain features into the crook of my neck, thrusting himself inside of me with one swift buck of his hips.

Letting out a scream of pleasure, I bucked my hips upwards against the red-head's, wanting even more. "A-Again, un!" I exclaimed, opening my eyes. Sasori purred, pulling out, before slamming into me once again, with much more passion and force. "G-God, D-Danna!" I cried again, a smile gracing my lips.  
"I'd rather you did not use that name in the presence of the devil, please." The boy mumbled against my neck, placing a light kiss on my soft skin.  
"Nn...S-Sorry..." I muttered, gritting my teeth as the boy began a steady rhythm inside of me, nibbling my neck whilst doing so.

Our moans sang together, and as each thrust went by, pleasure erupted from my body. "Danna!" I let out, clenching my fists so much that my knuckles were pale and sore. "Deidara..." Sasori mumbled against my skin, trembling slightly.  
"D-Danna, I'm gonna...I-It's coming, un..." I whispered, getting ready for my release.  
"Come for me, Dei..." He replied, smirking.

With another long moan, I came for the second time that night, coating the red-head's stomach in the warm liquid, shortly being joined by the boy as he came inside of me.

Panting, the boy collapsed in my arms in a heap of sweat. "D-Danna..." I whispered, cuddling myself closer to the red-head. "T-That was fucking amazing..."  
Letting out an exhausted chuckle, Sasori nodded, staring at me with a soft smile. "It was indeed..." He stated, stroking my hair like he had done earlier.  
"I love you, un..." I stated, staring at the boy with a more serious look.

Sasori simply smiled bitterly, stroking my jaw. "I suppose that's nice too..." He muttered. I frowned at that, my smile disappearing.  
"Don't you love me back...?" I asked, raising a hand to stroke the boy's hair.

It then hit me that this was all just part of the "deal" me and Sasori had made. This whole thing had nothing to do with love.  
"You don't love me, do you...?" I whispered, pulling away slightly. "You have sex with people in exchange for all of your deeds, don't you?"

"No, actually." The red-head replied, leaning against the headboard of the bed. "Usually, they would sell me their souls. _God, _brat, who the hell do you think I am?"  
"Y-You told me not to use that nam- Nevermind, un." I glared. "Then why the hell did you want sex with me?"  
"Because I like you, silly~" The red-head smiled, staring at me.

My eyes widened slightly, and I slowly laid back down, facing the red-head. "Y-You do, un...?"  
"Of course I do, brat." Sasori smiled. "We'll see what happens from here. How does that sound?"

Smiling, I nodded in reply, placing a kiss on the boy's head. "Thanks, Danna!"

And that, is how I began dating the devil.

* * *

_**I never thought writing a lemon would be so hard! DX Sorry if it sucked, I'm not the best at this type of things, despite being a complete pervert. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that, please review!^^**_


End file.
